Love story
by SapphieChan
Summary: Sasunaru with Femnaru. no summery but please R


Me: Hi this is a Naruto song fic with the song Love Story by Taylor swift. I just love this song so I thought it would be good for this fic. The pairing is Sasu/FemNaru hope you like it.

Alexander: BTW Saph (The author) does not own Naruto or the song but she does own the plot.

Naruto: Man how did I get here hey Teme where are we?

Sasuke: Hn ask her #points at me#

Me: Don't point at me Sasuke Uchiha last survivor of the Uchiha clan and I do have a name you know Teme. #Getting angry and hits Sasuke on the back of the head.#

Naruto: Wow you actually hit Sasuke and he didn't even doge you cool um where are we anyway. This place is to dull to white it needs more orange.

Me: Well now that you asked nicely Naruto Uzumaki the container of Kyuubi the nine tail demon. You are in my room but I don't know how you got here this happens every time I write a fic the people from it come onto my room but I still don't know why.

Sasuke: Whatever can we just go on with the fic.

Alexander, Me and Naruto: Yeah Sure TEME.

P.S the song is in italic. And this is a au fic if you don't like it don't read it. Mostly in Naruko's POV.

--

_We were both young when I first saw you _

_I close my eyes _

_and the flashback starts_

_I'm standing there_

_On a balcony in summer air._

We were around the age 16 when we first met I remember it as if it were yesterday, and every time I close my eyes parts of the sad and happy time we have had comes up.

So now as I close my eyes I see that I am standing on a balcony that summer air blowing my blond hair everywhere and my sparkly orange dress shimmering with delight.

_See the light _

_The party the ball gowns _

_I see you make your way through the crowd _

_And say hello little did I know._

The lights were so many different colour and were going everywhere, the other girls and guys dancing. I saw all two girl tying to get you to dance with them one was that Sakura girl who has bubblegum pink hair and her friend Ino the blond slut of the school.

You had finally gotten those two to off your back and walked over to the balcony and saw me and said "Hello Naruko."

I smiled back at you and said "Hey Sasuke."

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_And I was crying on the staircase _

_Begging you please don't go. And I said_

You started to pick up pebbles of the ground and threw them from the balcony to see how far it would go. Then my father saw us talking and laughing and came over and said "Sasuke Uchiha how many times do I have to say this to you stay away from my daughter."

You just shrugged your shoulders and said good bye to me and walked away. For some reason I was on the verge of cry and I wanted to call you back. I looked at my father and said "Why do you do this to me every time that he is near me you just have to make him leave why why?"

I ran down the stairway trying to reach you Sasuke.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run _

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess _

_Its a love story baby just say yes._

When I had finally reached you I said "Come on Sasuke lets go somewhere so no one can find us, lets just run. You are my prince and I am your princess, we are in love with each other so come on say yes."

You nodded you head and we ran away from the prom and went some place that I don't really remember. The only thing I do remember of that night was sneaking home in throw my window at 11 or 12 at night and waving goodbye to you as you waved back running home threw my backyard.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_

_We keep quiet cause were dead if they knew_

_So close your eyes _

_Escape this town a little while._

The next memory came up there I was ready to jump out my window and into your waiting arms. Try not to make a sound other wise we would be dead by my dad. I jumped and landed in your arms without a sound.

You had made a sign to keep quiet as we ran from the backyard and into the city. Once we had gotten a long way away from my home we had busted out laughing not really caring about the stares we were getting from people on the street.

Closing my eyes as we laughed I wondered what it would be like if we left this place to some place of our own.

_Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter _

_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

_But you were everything to me_

_I was begging you please don't go and I said_

I sent you letters everyday always with a scarlet coloured envelope, you would always send letter to me and they would always be full of love the would always make me smile.

But my dad soon found out about me sending you the letters so I wasn't allowed to send you any more letters and every time I wanted to see you I wasn't allowed to go out of the house. Sasuke you came over to my house one day only to be sent away by my dad who would tell you I wasn't here.

But I wanted to see you I really did and I cried every night. And when you had to leave every time my dad said I wasn't home I felt like opening the window and screaming out your name but I couldn't the windows were locked solid tight.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone _

_I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_

_It's a love story baby just say yes_

One night I sneaked out of the house to be with you and threw rocks at your window and you came down and I asked "Sasuke please take me some place where we can be alone where no one can find us."

You gave me a smile and said "Sure thing Naruko. Since you are my princess I will be your prince and I'll always be here with you."

I we ran off that night and it felt like forever being there with you but it was only one night.

_Romeo save me they'll try to tell me who to feel_

_This love is difficult but its real_

_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_

_Its a love story baby just say yes._

Then when you went on that trip with you family. My parent tried to arrange a marriage with some guy called Sai. When I met Sai he looked like you but I didn't feel anything towards him, because my feelings belong to you Sasuke and you only.

I know that our love is real and it will always will be. So I wont be afraid because I know that we will make it and we will be together forever.

This is love and it true.

_I got tired of waiting _

_Wondering if you were ever coming around _

_My faith in you is fading_

_When I met you on the outskirts of town and I said_

I got tired of waiting by my window everyday waiting for you to come back and be there smiling at me. But you didn't why don't my feeling matter to you any more.

The faith in my heart that you would come back id fading little by little everyday.

And then that day when I went out I saw you there on the outskirts of town, and when I saw you I smiled and you smiled back that smile that was only meant for me.

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone _

_I keep waiting for you but you never come_

_Is this in over my head? I don't know what to think _

_He knelt to the ground and pull out a ring_

You ran to me and gave me hug and spun me around and I said "Sasuke please don't ever leave me again. With you gone it made me feel so alone. I kept waiting for you but you never came."

"I know and I'm very sorry Naruko will you please forgive me." He replied.

I didn't know what to think any more and then you knelt to the ground on one leg and searched you pockets and then pulled out a ring.

_And said, marry me Juliet_

_You'll never have to be alone_

_I love you and that's all I really know_

_I talked with your dad go pick out a white dress_

_It's a love story just say yes_

It was beautiful the ring with a large bluish green stone with diamonds and sapphires surrounding it. Then you asked the magic question "Naruko will you be marry me and be my wife? To be by my side for all eternity."

I replied "Yes I will marry you. But what about my dad he will never allow it."

As Sasuke slipped the ring onto my ring finger he said "Oh you don't have to worry about that. I talked with your dad and he finally agreed with our relationship. So go on and pick out a white dress."

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and his went around my waist. I leaned up and closed the space between my own lips and Sasuke's.

_Oh Oh Oh Oh_

_Cause we were both young when I first say you. _

I opened my eyes as a pair of arms wrapped around my slightly bulging stomach. I gave a smile and the person with there arms around my waist said "Well what were you thinking of when I found you here dobe? How are you and the little one?"

"Teme, I was thinking about the day you proposed to me. I'm doing great and so is the little one." I said turning around and placing my arms around Sasuke's neck and he bent down and gave me a kiss.

--

Me: God I finally finished this thing. Well I did half of it, then it just went to the back of my mind but yeah I finally got it done Yay.

Sasuke: What are you so cheery about?

Me: My parent read my profile page and are now complimenting me on how good I've gotten, since I used to be crap at writing and know my mum is making jokes like I should be teaching her how to write. LOL

Naruto: LMAO

Alexander: It's 12 at night what the hell with all the noise. You guys SHUT UP (walks back to the direction he came from)

Me: Well I hope that you liked it and we got to go before Alexander gets more angry at us for keeping him up so late. He loves his sleep I don't like to sleep, since every time I try to dream of something my mind is blank.

All: BYE.


End file.
